familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Racine County, Wisconsin
Racine County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of the 2010 census, the population was 195,408 making it the fifth-most populous county in Wisconsin. Its county seat is Racine. Racine County comprises the Racine, WI Metropolitan Statistical Area and is included in the Milwaukee-Racine-Waukesha, WI Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (58.0%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 94 * U.S. Highway 41 * U.S. Highway 45 * Highway 11 * Highway 20 * Highway 31 * Highway 32 * Highway 36 * Highway 38 * Highway 75 * Highway 83 * Highway 142 * Highway 164 Adjacent counties *Milwaukee County (north) *Ottawa County, Michigan (northeast) *Allegan County, Michigan (southeast) *Kenosha County (south) *Walworth County (west) *Waukesha County (northwest) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 188,831 people, 70,819 households, and 49,856 families residing in the county. The population density was 567 people per square mile (219/km²). There were 74,718 housing units at an average density of 224 per square mile (87/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 83.04% White, 10.47% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.72% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 3.69% from other races, and 1.67% from two or more races. 7.94% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 32.9% were of German, 7.4% Polish and 5.5% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 70,819 households out of which 34.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.00% were married couples living together, 12.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 24.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 29.90% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.50 males. Government *County Executive: James Ladwig *County Clerk: Wendy Christensen *Treasurer: Jane Nikolai *Register of Deeds: Tyson Fettes *Clerk of Courts: Roseanne Lee *District Attorney: W. Richard Chiapete *Sheriff: Christopher Schmaling The legislature is known as the County Board which consists of 23 members each elected from single member districts. The County Executive is elected in a countywide vote. Communities ]] Cities, villages, and towns *Burlington (partly in Walworth County) *Burlington (town) *Caledonia *Dover *Elmwood Park *Mount Pleasant *North Bay *Norway *Racine *Raymond *Rochester *Sturtevant *Union Grove *Waterford *Waterford (town) *Wind Point *Yorkville Census-designated places *Bohners Lake *Browns Lake *Eagle Lake *Waterford North *Wind Lake Unincorporated communities *Beaumont *Buena Park *Caldwell *Cedar Park *Eagle Lake Manor *Franksville *Husher *Ives Grove *Kansasville *Kneeland *North Cape *Raymond *Rosewood *Sylvania *Tichigan *Union Church *Yorkville Ghost towns *Muskego Settlement *Raymond Center See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Racine County, Wisconsin References External links *Racine County Category:Counties of Wisconsin * Category:1836 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1836